


Marinette's Weave

by A_Human42



Series: Unusual October 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, marinette has a weave, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: Day 3 of Unusual OctoberPrompt: On Time
Series: Unusual October 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950019
Kudos: 6





	Marinette's Weave

Marinette raced through the door of the classroom, expecting to be extremely late. But no. By some force of magic, Marinette was on time for the first time ever. Everyone cheered.

And then Marinette took out her Starbucks Trenta and drained the 31-ounce cup of all its coffee in a matter of seconds. Alya walked up to her and smacked the coffee cup out of her hand. But it was too late, for Marinette had finished it already. The entire class had to wrestle Marinette into her seat, except Chloe and Lila. For obvious reasons.

Kim snatched Marinette’s weave as punishment for the coffee. 

Nobody has ever figured out how Kim knew that Marinette has a weave.


End file.
